


One Day

by blastheart



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 4 Arena, Persona Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastheart/pseuds/blastheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Persona 4 Arena, the Investigation Team decides to give Labrys the chance to spend one day at school, and the Shadow Operatives end up participating. Silliness ensues. (Spoilers for Arena and P4G.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

 

It took some time for the hullabaloo caused by the P-1 Grand Prix to calm down. More accurately, it took a while for  _Yosuke_  to calm down after the events of Golden Week. Between the chaos caused by the sales at Junes and trying to keep up with his homework, he hadn't really had the time to think through what had happened, and neither had the others. 

"It does shed an interesting and not entirely pleasant light on the events of last year," commented Naoto in a soft voice on the conference call she'd arranged. "I should have expected there to be more to the world of shadows and Personas than simply the TV world. However..."

Yosuke could hear his partner sigh through the computer's speakers. This call was several days later than they'd originally planned, since Naoto had insisted on remotely examining everyone's computers and connections for bugs, and, well, he should have expected Kanji to be incompetent at computers. And for Teddie to have downloaded a whole rash of freeware games that came with what Naoto grumpily called rootkits onto Yosuke's computer, which were apparently a lot harder to root out than to root in. And for Yukiko to be called away to handle an unruly guest at the Amagi Inn. And so on and so on.

"It isn't a very nice thought," Yu agreed. "For there to be enough of these incidents for a whole underground organization to be tasked with handling them, with the kind of resources we've seen, is... Quite frightening, in fact."

"And for them to have enemies that know all about us," chimed in Rise in an aggrieved voice. "And that can get away with  _kidnapping_  people just like that. I really don't like it, senpai!"

"I know we said we would look into this... but honestly, I don't even know where we could start," said Chie, hesitantly. "I mean, Naoto-kun's the only one of us who's even a detective. And we don't have a quarter of the resources those Shadow Opera people do."

Yosuke heard Yukiko start to snort at that over the speakers, and wisely turned down the volume. Naoto had presumably had the same idea, because she typed out her response instead of vocalizing it.

'We could arrange weekly meetings and submit reports...'

Yosuke started to type something, but Yu's name appeared on the screen, so he quickly erased what he'd written and waited patiently for his partner to finish. Teddie was fidgeting next to him.

'I don't want to us to get too hung up on the Shadow Operatives' methods. They're them, and we're us. We did just fine on our own with the murder mystery, and I don't think there's anything to be gained by copying an organization we really don't know anything about. We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open.'

'I'm going back on tour next week :)))),' wrote Rise. 'I'll let you guys know if I find anything!!'

'Likewise,' from Naoto. 'Tatsumi would like to let you all know that he agrees.'

'i hate typing can i talk now' asked Chie, plaintively.

'im done laughng :(,' typed Yukiko. 'you guys are noooo fun!'

Yosuke smiled at his computer. No matter what happened, his partner still had a gift for summarizing things in a way that made you feel hopeful, and clearly he had the same effect on the rest of their team.

"Sensei's pretty great, huh, Yosuke?" said Teddie sagely. Yosuke elbowed him, and then turned his speakers back on. He then coughed awkwardly.

"Yes, Captain Ressentiment?" said Yu, sounding amused.

"Hey man, don't even start with that!" protested Yosuke. "Unless you want us to call you on the sister complex thing!"

"I really don't think mine was that bad," Yu demurred, but Chie apparently agreed. "I had enough people at school snickering at me behind my back! I never want to hear that stupid nickname again!"

"I would also prefer to avoid this topic of conversation..." said Naoto, her voice a little higher than usual.

"Yeah, seriously, senpai? Ewww," said Rise, and that quelled the group. Yosuke quickly took advantage before anyone else could speak up.

"So, uh, I had an idea - shut _up_ , Satonaka! This isn't really what we were talking about, but I was thinking about how the whole Grand Prix thing was set in our school."

"And?" said Yu.

"So I was thinking we could invite Labrys to come to Yasogami one day so she could see what a real school is like," Yosuke finished, desperately.

"You're right," mused Naoto.

"I'm right?!" repeated Yosuke, suddenly energized, and sat up.

"It isn't what we were talking about."

Yosuke deflated.

"It's an interesting idea," said Yu calmly. "I can't imagine the Kirijo Group allowing Labrys to enter a school, though."

"I go to school," objected Teddie. "I think it's a good idea! I want to go to school with Labrys-chan."

"Yes, but it's kind of hard to hide all that metal..." Yukiko said, a little sadly.

"She could wear pants," suggested Kanji. "Naoto wears pants. All the time."

"And a hat?" asked Rise. "She has that antenna thing, remember?"

"Oh right," said Kanji, glumly. "I already get the teacher yelling at me for my piercings."

"Nooo," said Yosuke, "I know all that. I was thinking we could go in on a weekend when there's nobody there and..." He trailed off.

"And play pretend?" asked Yu.

"Uh. Yeah. Pretty much."

There was a brief silence.

"You're a goof," said Chie.

"He's a goof," Yukiko agreed.

"Yosuke's a goof!" Teddie cheered, from next to Yosuke. Yosuke elbowed him again, rather more vigorously, which ended up involving quite a bit of pushing and shoving.

"Go into school on an off day?" said Kanji dubiously. "I dunno."

"The logistics would seem rather complicated..." said Naoto.

"I think it sounds fun!" said Rise.

"Rise-chan, you're my hero!" said Yosuke, happily. "Partner, what do you think?"

There was a short pause, and Yosuke could almost hear the gears clicking and whirring in Yu's head as he thought it through.

"It is goofy," said Yu finally.

Yosuke winced.

"And I can see it being rather complicated to carry out."

"I guess, huh," said Yosuke, rather quickly. "Well, never mind then, ne-"

"Hold on," said Yu in a slightly exasperated tone of voice. "I said it was goofy. I didn't say it was a bad idea. Like Rise says, it sounds fun. And it also seems like a good way of testing Ms. Kirijo and the others."

"Testing?" said Chie, blankly.

"I see," said Naoto. "If they're willing to accept such a silly measure to accommodate Labrys and our group, they may not be that difficult to work with."

"I thought we said they weren't so bad, though," objected Kanji.

"It's true, they didn't seem that bad," said Yukiko. "But they're some kind of weird secret organization. What do they know about keeping kids happy?"

"That's a good point," said Yosuke. "Their boss goes around in a huge limousine in the middle of nowhere. And they dress funny."

"Master Sanada doesn't dress funny!" said Chie.

"Er..." said Naoto.

"If he came to our inn dressed like that, we wouldn't let him in the door," said Yukiko, bluntly.

"He looks like a circus freak," said Rise, even more bluntly. "If he came to one of my concerts I'd totally call security."

"He goes around without a shirt!" said Kanji, indignantly. "And he tried to get me to take mine off too!"

"Really?" asked Teddie, clearly intrigued by the topic of shirts being taken off.

Yu coughed, and then said kindly, "Satonaka, I think it's best that the next time you meet Sanada-san for training, one of us is there too."

"What? Why?" asked Chie, sounding distressed.

"He's a bad influence," said Rise. "Come on, senpai, you can't let one sexy guy's abs ruin your whole school life! You still have the whole third year ahead of you!"

"Se- Who said anything about that?!" Chie's voice cracked over the speakers.

"We'll discuss it," said Yukiko, and apparently started a private chat with Chie, because Yosuke could hear Chie yelling at things he couldn't hear.

In the meantime, Yu had broken in again. "So that's settled? All in favor of Yosuke's idea, say aye."

"Aye," said Yosuke, nervously.

"Aye-aye!" cheered Teddie.

"Aye!" said Rise.

"...Aye. I suppose," said Naoto, still sounding doubtful.

"Aye. Why the hell not?" said Kanji.

"Aye-aye Captain Ressentiment," said Yukiko, coming back to the conversation gleefully.

"Aye!" said Chie, still sounding a little disgruntled.

"And aye," finished Yu. "Done. Naoto, can you handle the negotiations with Ms. Kirijo? And Yosuke, you're in charge in planning the day's events."

"Me?" said Yosuke, in a panic. "Why me?"

"It's _your_ idea, partner. I wouldn't want to take any of the credit."


End file.
